Mickey Mouse Adventures
Mickey Mouse Adventures was the title of two different comic books that featured Mickey Mouse. It is not to be confused with the longer-running Mickey Mouse comic book. Disney Comics title The first Mickey Mouse Adventures title was published by Disney Comics from 1990, to 1991. It was based on the continuity of earlier print material starring Mickey, mainly Floyd Gottfredson's stories in the comic strip. The first half of each issue was usually devoted a cover story with Mickey, usually accompanied by either Minnie or Goofy, having adventures both in or out of Mouseton, often going up against various adversaries such as the Phantom Blot, Big Bad Pete, Emil Eagle, and even newcomer villains like Wiley Wildbeest, Ms. Vixen, and Prince Penguin. These stories were written by contemporary writers such as Michael T. Gilbert, Marv Wolfman, and others. The back-up features of each issue were reprints of classic Mickey Mouse comic stories. Occasionally, issues would be devoted to a full-length story that did not seem to be set in the continuity of the main stories in other issues, such as a new comic adaptation of The Sorcerer's Apprentice (made in commemoration of Fantasia's 50th anniversary) in issue #9, or a reprint of Bill Wright's remake of Island in the Sky in issue #10. The title ran for 18 issues from April 1990 to September 1991. According to the "next issue" blurb at the end of issue #18, Issue #19 was planned to feature a reprint of "The Phantom Fires" by Carl Fallberg and Paul Murry. The cover stories from issues #11-14 were reprinted in the Cartoon Tales trade paperback, Mickey & Minnie: Mystery in Mouseton. In addition, the cover stories from issues #7 and #8 were reprinted in Walt Disney's Vacation Parade #5 by Gemstone Publishing. Gemstone Publishing title From August 2004 to October 2006, Gemstone Publishing published a smaller, digest-sized series of Mickey Mouse Adventures, alongside their new Donald Duck Adventures title. The bi-monthly book was 128 pages and usually contained three or more longer stories that featured Mickey and various other Disney characters. The issue numbering of the original Disney Comics series was ignored, the digests being numbered issue 1 through 12 (issues 13 and 14 were announced, but cancelled). Mickey Mouse Adventures was the only comic book title that was originally published by Disney Comics that was published again by Gemstone but was never published by Gladstone. Cover gallery Disney Comics issues MickeyMouseAdventures_DisneyComics_2.jpg| May 1990 MickeyMouseAdventures_DisneyComics_3.jpg| June 1990 MickeyMouseAdventures DisneyComics 4.jpg| July 1990 MickeyMouseAdventures DisneyComics05.jpg| August 1990 MickeyMouseAdventures DisneyComics06.jpg| September 1990 MMA_DisneyComics_7.jpg| October 1990 1970831-08.jpg| November 1990 MMA09Cover.jpg| December 1990 MickeyMouseAdventures DisneyComics10.jpg| January 1991 MickeyMouseAdventures DisneyComics11.jpg| February 1991 MickeyMouseAdventures DisneyComics12.jpg| March 1991 MickeyMouseAdventures DisneyComics13.jpg| April 1991 MickeyMouseAdventures DisneyComics14.jpg| May 1991 MickeyMouseAdventures DisneyComics15.jpg| June 1991 MickeyMouseAdventures DisneyComics16.jpg| July 1991 MickeyMouseAdventures DisneyComics17.jpg| August 1991 MickeyMouseAdventures DisneyComics18.jpg| September 1991 Gemstone issues 1108848-us mmag 01a 001.jpg| August 2004 1108851-us mmag 02a 001.jpg| February 2005 1108853-us mmag 03a 001.jpg| April 2005 1109556-us mmag 04a 001.jpg| June 2005 1109577-us mmag 05a 001.jpg| August 2005 1109622-us mmag 06a 001.jpg| October 2005 1109631-us mmag 07a 001.jpg| December 2005 1109729-us mmag 08a 001.jpg| February 2006 1109734-us mmag 09a 001.jpg| April 2006 This Mickey Mouse Adventures issue predicted Disney buying Star Wars.jpg| June 2006 1109753-us mmag 11a 001.jpg| September 2006 1109782-us mmag 12a 001.jpg| October 2006 External links * * *Mickey Mouse Adventures on Disney Comics Worldwide (DCW) Category:Comic books Category:Mickey Mouse